


So, what's with the horse thing?

by orphan_account



Series: Life with a trickster and his two little shapeshifters [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki gets revenge, M/M, Manipulation of Tony's twitter popularity, Thor spread a rumour, Tony starts all the trouble, cross-dresser Thor, mainly Loki & Thor, other Avengers are only mentioned really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets curious one night. After all he is now living with Loki and his two kids Jor and Fenrir, he considers them his own. But what about Loki's horse kid?<br/>Loki has never really mentioned him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, what's with the horse thing?

**Author's Note:**

> So a few people have been curious as to if I would continue with this verse, I'm not sure if I will after this. I never really planned it and it was just a bit of fun but if you have any ideas/suggestions I'd be happy to hear them and perhaps write something more for this series.  
> Oh and I have no beta so if you see mistakes point them out and I'll correct them.  
> Anyways...enjoy!

It was late one evening when it all started. Tony had picked up the two devils and put them to bed while Loki went to sit and relax with the rest of the team. They had been like one big happy family, taking to the children with ease. Jor and Fenrir now considered them Aunts and Uncles, they weren't quite sure where Fury fit in yet, he was more like the grumpy neighbour who came over to complain once in a while. 

The Captain had begun clearing away the evidence of their dinner as Clint got out the poker set, ever since Loki had 'come-out' so to say, Clint had been wanting to try and best him in poker. The team had extremely schooled features seeing as most had had some kind of special training in the art. When Clint and Natasha played it was nigh on impossible to tell if they were bluffing, the two could play for hours and they would neither of them know the other's emotions. When Loki came in to play he was just as trained as they were and yet Clint seemed to think he could beat the trickster. 

As the cards were being dealt, Tony returned and called out to deal him in too. He was quite a good player in his own right but against the three bland faces he could get a little lost. 

He plonked himself down and swiped his cards off the table, Loki rolled his eyes at the way his lover seemed sprawled over the couch, taking up as much space as possible. The billionaire decided to relax against the armrest with his feet hanging over onto Loki's lap. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes, playing quite happily when Tony decide to begin a conversation he may or may not come to regret later. 

"So, I love your kids and all, and I'm really glad they seem to like it here too, but I've been wondering..."  
"What?" Loki didn't exactly like that tone but didn't show it in his face or tone.  
"Well the legends say you have Jor, Fenrir and Hella, but they also mention Sleipnir-"  
Loki's hands were gripping tighter on his cards, his normally blank face was showcasing anger.  
"So...what's with the horse thing?" Tony asked. 

Loki's mouth turned up in a sneer as Thor showed signs of holding back laughter.  
"There is no truth to that legend whatsoever." The god grit out angrily. "Anthony give me your phone." He demanded putting down his cards and turning to face the confused man sitting next to him.  
"Sure, here ya go." He replied tossing it over. "Why exactly?"  
"So that I may tell Midgard of the falsities that idiots have spread for fun." Loki replied tersely clicking on the twitter icon. 

As Loki began typing the message he heard Thor give a small chuckle, that idiot had thought that spreading that rumour here on Midgard would be so funny. Loki had been out of it with anger when he had learnt what his brother had done, but back then it would have been useless trying to dampen out the fires of the rumour. It would be similarly useless now what with the Internet and the media, once a story got out there there was no way to take it back. 

An awful little thought bean in his head, an idea that would make him laugh for years to come, a little bit of revenge that would settle this particular dept. A little bit of improvisational magic and the plan was complete. Tony had millions of followers who are very big fans of both him and the Avengers so Loki had no doubt that this message would spread like wildfire. He tossed the phone back, settling back into the game, his face returning to its normal, blank state. The game continued with light conversation, no one suspecting a thing, after a few hours they all retired to bed and Loki fell asleep thinking of his plan with a smile on his face. 

~

It had taken them a few hours to find it out.

It had taken the Internet mere minutes to get the picture to circulate at top speed over all the forums, every social-media website has its own version of it, some edited some copies of the original Loki had posted on Tony's twitter. 

Thor was outraged. 

The city outside was clouded and it poured with rain. The occasional clap of thunder sounded loudly but no lightening came (if there was any damage caused by Thor's storms the city would make him pay, so he learnt to keep the destructiveness of his storms under wraps). 

Loki was on the floor. In a fit of giggles. 

"Uncle Thor, did you really dress up as a girl?" Fenrir asked.  
"No, Fen, he dressed up as a bride to marry Thrym, didn't daddy tell you that?" Jor replied matter-of-factly.  
"Brother what have you done!" Thor boomed, his anger apparent.  
"Oh, Thor I have done nothing you haven't done already." Loki replied between giggles.  
"What do you mean?" The thunderer asked.  
~

Pepper had been very quick in organising the small press conference for Thor, she had seen how much he wanted to clear this whole mess up. Although it was a little mean of Loki she supposed that he did deserve it after telling everyone his brother slept with a horse. And besides she had laughed for ten straight minutes after having seen the photo. Thor just looked so ridiculous in a dress so dainty. 

Cameras flashed as Thor took to the microphone. 

"I wished to address you all today, to settle a matter between me and my brother. I realise now that it was very wrong and immature of me to have spread such vicious and ridiculous rumours. The legend pertaining to Loki having...intimate relations with the horse Svadilfari are completely untrue. I apologise and hope that my brother can forgive my childishness." 

It was short but to the point. Loki teleported onto the stage next to Thor, creating a buzz from the paparazzi and a wave of camera flashes. 

"Thor, I forgive you. However, I hope you did not do this in the hopes that I would remove the compromising photo of you, because you see, the Internet has copied it and posted it everywhere. It's out of my power now..." He smiled that cheeky grin and Thor's grip on the small podium grew tight enough that it started to creek. 

It was a very bad moment for the press to start calling out questions.  
"Thor, is cross-dressing accepted on Asgard or do they have negative views towards it?"  
"Did you like being dressed as a bride?"  
"Is this a sign of support for the LGBT community?"  
"Is this something you will consider doing again in future?"  
"How do your friends and family feel about this?" 

The questions however went unanswered as Thor stormed off stage, Loki's triumphant grin following his every footstep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated


End file.
